


Psyche and Amor

by psyloke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Cupid, M/M, Stiles is Hot As Fuck My Dudes, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyloke/pseuds/psyloke
Summary: Derek Hale was an normal kid in an seemingly normal family until Amor asked for his heart.





	Psyche and Amor

**Author's Note:**

> hi, 
> 
> this is a fic where i fuck up with eros mythology
> 
> yay
> 
> english is not my main language and i have issues with using a and an but stay with me please xx

 

> _“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.”_ **― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets**

 

 

"This is so weird," Derek heard Adriana whine to Laura that was frolicking around her like she knew shit about wedding dresses and sewing whatsoever. Adriana was wearing a Wolfsbane flower crown and a white dress that Talia herself had worn in her mating ritual. "Peter only likes me because I'm his mate, right?" the older girl asked in Derek's direction. Derek rolled his eyes. Since they started dating Adriana had an very ridiculous insecure feeling that Peter  _didn't_ like her or some shit. Two years later still, Peter doing the whole  _Hello human I am Wolf and you are my MATE and we have to get Wolf married or I will **die**  _and Adriana managed find something else to be insecure about everytime.

Their cousin Jemima made it worse when she showed pictures of Peter's ex-girlfriend, Amelia Montero. You see, Amelia Montero was hot. She had legs for days, big blonde hair and a very pretty smile and not just that, she was  _nice._ She was so nice that Peter seemed nice next to her, he even smiled and said those stupid formalities like Thank You For Holding the Door For Me Even Though I Have Arms Too and You Are Actually Just Being Polite, but she was just an college girlfriend that today was married to another pretty leggy blonde girl that sure as hell wasn't Peter. She always sent an fruit basket to them for Thanksgiving and pictures of their dogs. Peter didn't like her then more less now, he wanted her for something and they worked through that want until they just couldn't deal with each other anymore because nice + asshole just don't work and Peter could just go so long before growling at a unsuspected child.

Adriana in the other hand was a asshole too but an Hale kind of asshole and even if she wasn't promised upon the Star of the Moon to Peter they would probably just kick their uncle out of the Pack and replace him with her.

"Dri, you're getting wolf married today!" Derek answered, his Jane Austen book totally forgotten. "Mates are not really set in stone to be in love, he could have met you and simply kept you close but he loves you, wolfy traditions put aside. Peter is _lucky_ that it was you and he _chose_ you." Derek smiled when Laura's eyes met his with visible pride. "I hope my mate is as right to me as you're to Peter Boo." Adriana nodded and breathed a low and grateful  _thank you_ before Laura nicked her again with the sewing needle.

 

**

 

Derek never met his mate but he met Katherine Argent and she was it. 

 

**

 

Derek loved books.

Their father planted the roots. He was always filling their big library with so many books that they had books like H.A Rey most ridiculous tittle  _Getting Kidnapped is Fine so Long as The Kidnapper Wears a Yellow Hat_ to Agatha's Christie _Appointment with Death_ up to the point that they had to section the library to their Grandmother complete dismay as she hated to reform their house and have to call Miranda to reinforce the protections spells. "I hate that old Hag! She smells like  _cats._ " she muttered under her breath to Talia's amused  _Witches usually do, Mother._

Derek liked romances, sci-fi, biographies, encyclopedias and always had a book under his arm. That's how Katherine found him. "Oh my God, is that Big & Little Wolf?" Derek heard an female voice exclaim. His mistake was looking into the deep almost blue eyes and nod, his other mistake was not making her stand when she sat in front of him and started talking about how the tales of loneliness were ironic given how wolves were usually in packs and loved companion making him fall with her pink lips and high cheekbones and weirdly straight teeth. He fell. Hard.

 

** 

 

Derek had two suspicions.

 

One was that every time Boyd sold him an good batch of wolfsbane laced weed he made sure Erica knew so she could catch Derek out of guard and the other was that Erica was the devil's spawn that entered Heavenly Atrium by mistake and no one took the time to send her weeping from there in time and know she just belonged.

"C'mon Derek, it's been weeks!" 

"Erica, leave me alone, please..." He wanted to close his eyes and remember his mom's scent, he wanted to taste aunt Mirian's pot pie and he wanted to remember that time Grannie Giu clawed Laura's shoulder because she said Alpha's Charmichael from New York looked like a boiled potato from Chernobyl. 

"This time it's going to work! I know because Paige said he is almost in love with her and Derek! He is the only report I couldn't give back to Fafá and he’s being a little bitch about that!"

"Why do you want me to go with you? Are you back to training? Ask Matty!"

"He is fucking a human for like days and he doesn't like California, please? Please? It's Beacon Hills! I _cannot_ go there alone, that's why Jennifer did what she did!"

  
**

  
Mieczyslaw Stilinski's first arrow was a mistake.

  
He was too fucking young. He could've fallen for Malia, the bright eyed girl who had Coyote in her veins and was already in love with the boy anyway but Jennifer didn't like happy endings and that's why everyone called her The Destroyer Of Everything Good and Nice in the Atrium until Norman forbid them to give people weirdly long and specific nicknames.

  
You see, Lydia Martin liked shiny things and Mieczyslaw would never be shiny enough for her, not in that way. I mean, Derek knew unrequited love was expected, but it was horrible and more so when the person that made you feel that way  _knew_ that. You shouldn’t have to deal with that at 10 years old after your mother had just died of dementia and the stupid person you liked acted like a brat almost 24/7 making sure you knew how much they were indifferent to you.

 

**

  
Some humans had the emotional reach of a teacup, they just could not deal with it. 

  
They would cry, they would refuse to accept no’s, they would kill—what kind of “love” is that?—and sometimes they would slice their wrists, letters upon letters about how they died of love or the lack of it because humans are so selfish that they just can't stand not being loved back and rather destroy everything around them.

.  
Mieczyslaw dealt with it how he knew. With humor.

  
He dealt with it until Lydia kissed him one night, the cold fog twirling between their wet lips, his hands holding her hips softly. He dealt with it until both of them smiled and rolled their eyes. For some reason, he was the one feeling nothing this time.  He dealt until he was her best friend, the love shaping itself to fit perfectly between them, the way it should’ve been since the beginning.

  
Jenifer was pissed and Erica gave her a laminated certificate that stated she was the "Biggest Cupid Sorry Ass Bitch of All Cupids Time" signed by Dionysus because he was the biggest asshole to exist but he knew the feeling of being stolen the way Jenifer stole Erica's Object without Fafá's consent. Aphrodite was pissed at Dionysus but she sent Jenifer to the Gates anyway to everyone's surprise. "Favorite daughter my  _ass!"_ Erica screamed before Fafá shut her up with a glint of his golden arrows while Jenifer was being judged. 

She had yet to return from the Gates and their dorms smelled more like lavender than Bitch. 

  
**

  
Now, the same couldn't be said about Isaac Lahey.

He was a little older at least.

See, it was meant to be Daniel Mahealani, Derek saw it and it was going to be beautiful, as close as the beautiful future Isaac would have had with Scott McCall, had the boy darker skinned boy not met Alisson Argent and the end of Paige’s arrow, but Erica was a dickhead and got there seconds before Derek could.

  
The female Cupid shrugged and made Isaac fall in love with Alisson Argent while they were doing their Algebra paperwork because Fafá was cool but sometimes he gave two cupids the same Object just so he could laugh hidden with a Ambrosia cup next to him or some shit, Derek imagined. 

Isaac identified himself as gay and all the suffering his fucktard of an Father bought him was because of this small detail he knew since age 9 and now he loved an girl all of sudden. He didn't move on.

  
**

  
Derek was sitting underneath an tree, resting. Beacon Hills gave him bad feelings but he loved the trees at the edge of the reserve and Erica was doing errands she didn't need him to.

Boyd was trying this thing with Lotus petals and Derek was the local pot head so he was the one testing it and it was giving him cramps in the stomach so he was moping. He was fucking old enough to admit it and people in Beacon Hills made him unease with the Stares (with capital S). 

  
He was thinking about Laura and Peter, about their last road trip before Peter Human Married Adriana as the older man liked to say. Laura was so happy, Peter too and Derek liked to remember that. He was about to take another hit at his joint when he heard steps.

  
"Oh my God!" someone squeaked. Derek's eyes opened and he got up, glaring at the newcomer.

  
It was the boy. Mieczyslaw Stilinski. It was Stiles now, wasn’t it? It suited him, Derek thought. Erica hated it.

  
The kid had grown up from the pictures Erica had shown him. Damn... He had messy hair and broad shoulders and a cute button nose. Stilinski was probably breaking a lot of fucking laws with how handsome he was. 

  
Derek sniffed, eyebrows raised.

  
The teenager smelled like apples and thunder, a hint of earth and fire peeking through the stronger smells. A _witch_. Erica probably didn't know that. Derek smiled dangerously at Stiles and the boy gulped. He smelled like he was horny now. _Nice_. Sad too, the boy was supposed to fall in love with The Great Love today and Derek wasn't going to get fucked by that. Stiles was probably the type that liked to take his dates and fill their stomach with delicious food until they were warm and loose so he could fuck them slowl— "Dude?" the young man asked, uneasy at Derek's glare. The black haired Cupid disappeared with a pop.

 

**

 

"He looks like a meal, doesn't he?" Erica asked. She was typing away at the Beacon Hills Public Library computer, an cup of coffee next to her. 

"That shit is poisonous." Derek said, finger tapping the cup. Erica looked at him, eyes blank and took an sip. 

"Anyway, Stiles got  _hot_. Did you look at his hands? I can't—" Erica shrugged and returned her attention to her task. 

"What is taking so long? Don't you already have a Subject?" Derek started fingering at the spine of the old King book he found laying in an returned bin. Erica nodded. She was smelling like nerves and had been acting weird for the whole 4 days they've been in Californian grounds. Well, Beacon Hills did that with them, Derek wasn't going to blame her.

 

**

 

One time Derek made the girlfriend of a boy fall in love with his Mom. It was fucking funny.

 

**

 

They were in front of the Stilinski home. Derek could see Stiles dancing around in Star Wars boxers to Taylor Swift's _Look What You Made Me Do_ (Taylor was Half-Cupid and got her heart broken far too easily) and being his cute self Derek was learning to like while Erica placed a arrow to her bow. "Did you change your bow and arrows?" Derek asked while looking at the blue bow and gold arrows, theirs were usually plain silver, Derek felt uneasy suddenly when Erica looked at him with an dangerous smile.

"Remember when we talked about how Katherine was an bitch and made sure you wouldn't be able to go back to being an werewolf?" Erica asked, testing the bow at an near tree.

"Yeah," Derek said, shoulders setting. 

"She didn't think much about the whole Werewolves Mate For Life thingy so I was with Paige at the Atrium and read a book about werewolves and you know. Mates! That's something she didn't think about, the book had a entrance about that and I thought to myself Oh My Venus! Mates! And—"

"You're rambling." Derek said in an curt voice, irritated by how the arrow was getting to much into his direction while Derek trembled. She was their best Cupid and was shaking with just another Object? What—

"I'm sorry Derek, I just want you to be happy." And then she pierced him in the chest with an arrow. He blacked out.

 

**

 

“Are you and Daddy soulmates?” Sarah asked with all the innocence an five year old human child could muster when living with an bunch of werewolves.

Their mom was finally home after staying with the Gallagher pack to decide the last details of the marriage between Theodore Hale and Michael Gallagher. Planing an weeding between two different packs was very hard and Talia just wanted her cubs around her. The olive skinned Alpha was sitting in one of the rocking chairs placed in their back patio, Bruno sitting at her feet coloring a book with the watchful eye of their dog, Matteo.

Sarah was completely obsessed with mates since their Father read her an story about two wolves that fell so deeply in love that they merged into one big blue wolf.

“Yes cub, he is,” Talia answered with kind eyes, book forgotten next to her while she placed the small girl in her lap.

Everyone thought Talia was an iron fist Alpha and had no motherly instinct whatsoever but that wasn’t true She was everything a Alpha was supposed to be in the common sense of hierarchy of packs, when needed in altercations she could destroy people with her worlds as much as she could with her claws but she was very kind and patient when it was just normal pack life. Liked to kiss them goodnight, help the young teens with their make up, clothes or crushes, liked to cook big meals, read them bedtime stories and in one very funny occasion, Derek caught her screaming at the TV while playing GTA: San Andreas, Alex laughing his ass off next to her because apparently she tried to help a passerby and was punched.

“I met your Daddy while traveling through Machu Pichu, remember?” Sarah nodded, big blue eyes not moving from her Mother’s hazel ones, the little one had had an Machu Pichu obsession phase too. “I looked at him and he looked like the most delicious meat I had ever seen! I had to bite him.” with that, Talia bit Sarah’s round belly to her delight and loud giggles. 

 

**

 

Peter smoked weed with a little sprinkle of Wolfsbane after the biggest fight yet with Derek’s mom.

Derek gave a small hit and was out for 10 minutes just to wake up to Laura writing SLUT in capital letters on his forehead with an sparkly Sharpie. It was funny that he turned into the biggest pot head ever but that was that.

 

**

 

After Derek turned into an Cupid, he was blocked from his family. He couldn’t track them or know that happened after all those years even though Beacon Hills had so many cases of needing Cupids, including him.

He knew they were alive because he could feel them but Katherine was a evil fucking bitch with too much power in her hands, she knew he would not trust his connection to his pack on that one thing. When he woke up to Fafá's smiling face and an quick run through of what had happened to him, he was way more worried about them than about the fact that now he was an fucking Cherubim or some shit.

He could see Deaton, at least, he was pack but on a different level, being their Emissary and seeing Derek’s desperation, the always crypt doctor told him that his pack was indeed safe and alive. He told Derek that Katherine had been taken care off too, even if the dark haired boy hadn't asked.

Derek hoped she had burned just like she wanted his family to.

Derek always took the time to see Deaton when he had an Subject in California and that made him feel closer to his family somehow even if most of the times the man only taught him potions or other useless thing.

 

**

 

Being an born werewolf you usually get used to wake up with no recollection of where you were before you blacked out but that didn’t mean you started liking it. 

“He’s huge, Scott.” That was Stiles’ voice and fuck, he hated Erica so fucking much that he was going to fucking kill her and then do it all over again after she resurrected for like, 30 years or so.

“Stiles, what are you saying? He simply appeared in your backyard?”

“Yes, Scott, did I stutter?”

"Man, that shit just does not happen! Do you think he..." Scott stopped talking.

"What, dude?" 

"Maybe he is a male gigolo."

Derek rolled his closed eyes and pretended to groan pain.

“Oh my God he is so going to kill us! Protect me, Stiles, please!”

Derek was going to play coy. “Where the fuck I am?” He sniffed. Wait—

“I ask the questions here!” It was Stiles. If Derek thought he smelled good before he smelled heavenly now. His witchy scent was all but drowned by the smell of earth and  _pack._ His skin was all but glowing and his lips were so wet. Derek's cock stiffened. Fuck. Erica wasn't just fucking with him, she actually managed to find his mate. He wasn't a Cupid anymore, things weren't tinged pink in the edges anymore, he could hear everything, he could feel his wolf howling in his head. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Then ask, dude.” Derek forced out between gritted teeth, he need to get out of that house. The dark haired man felt something rub against his jean-clad legs softly, before Stiles could answer. It was an big Siamese cat.

“Dude.” Scott said, shocked. “Bingo is touching him.”

Derek turned his eyes from the cat to the two boys. Stiles eyes looked like the ones of a deer caught in headlights. What happened? The cat was purring very loudly, head now resting against Derek’s leg, trying to get his attention. Derek was a little weirded out, dogs and cats usually hated wolves but the cat was purring and smelled like he knew Derek for years.

“Who are you?” Stiles asked, his eyes were purple.

***

**Author's Note:**

> kkkkkkkkkk fuck i hate my brazilian ass


End file.
